Life is Good
by Kid Eternity
Summary: A look into the lives of Sea Slug and Ms. Caviar after the disbanding of the Roborobo Gang. Warning! Consists of a few Japanese terms and mannerisms so get ready. This is a repost! R&R!


_In a quaint little noodle shop..._

A man in his late thirties was cleaning the front counter of his noodle shop; as it was almost close to quitting time.

Gathering the last of his utensils as just one more customer left after finishing their bowl, he picked it up and washed it, then placed it back snugly on the cupboard.

He then proceeded to take off his uniform; it was a noodle chef's uniform; white, with a few stains and some noticeable burnt marks but it was still wholly intact.

He took out his folded white shirt from his duffel bag and put it on as he pushed his glasses back.

He smiled as he hung it up on a rack, "_I'll wash it up next time, I've still got a spare at home_," he thought to himself as he went out and locked the door and closed the larger door outside leading to the counter.

He walked home casually as he waved good naturedly to some passers-by, "_Nice night, a little later than usual but overtime always means bigger pay_," as he made his way home, he began to reminisce in his thoughts; something that he did regularly once in awhile, sometimes just for the sake of it.

_A few years ago..._

"_Well Sakako, since the Roborobo Gang is no more, we might as well set up our own evil organization_!" He said with a confident smile.

"_Of course Mr. Tuna- I mean... Sakekaasu-sama" Sakako said delightfully towards her love_.

_Present..._

He laughed slightly to himself, how funny those memories were to him, he supposed it was true that people would someday laugh about the most funniest of past memories; even if many of them proved otherwise.

Still, more of his memories began to resurface...

_3 years ago..._

The evil counselling agency had been a moderate success; as it turned out, many people wanted to become super-villains; inspired by the Roborobo's earlier exploits. However, that did not mean that _every_one wanted to be a villain.

There were a few bumps along the way and many of their clients either quit or were likely caught and arrested for their misdeeds, and the money that poured in wasn't at all that much as he had earlier predicted, making their living expenses shaky at best.

Still, his wife never complained about it; that is, there was never a dull moment that his wife had with him, as she was still madly in love with her husband; which he was extremely grateful for. As any woman with a spouse like him would ditch a split second any chance they got.

After coming into contact with his old cronies/friends in a restaurant just to get some steam off and catch up.

Wearing his black jumpsuit, he was exhibiting a weird air that everyone in the restaurant noticed, which irritated his friends a bit but chose not to mind since they were already familiar with it all too well..

Rumi Takasu (AKA Surume or Gillgirl), wasn't at all that different than before; save for longer hair and wearing a white unbuttoned shirt with a pink tank top underneath, with white jeans and black high-heeled shoes, she now worked as a studio manager for Tokyo TV.

Mitsuo (AKA Sarami or Shrimplips), although a midget, he was still able to get a job as an accountant in an office building, he was wearing a typical business suit; it was grey with a blue shirt underneath, grey long pants and polished black shoes.

Raizou Shioka (AKA Shiokara or Squidguts), was now working at his mother's flower shop, tending to the various flowers and plants there; which he enjoyed. He wasn't at all that different either, wearing a white shirt with torn blue jeans.

Rumi was the first to speak, "_Ne_ Sakenosuke, how's life been treating ya?"

Sakenosuke Kasukabe; or better known as Sakekaasu or Sea Slug of the Roborobo gang, was for the most part; after the gang disbanded, still in the evil business as mentioned earlier (and you all know how well that's going for him), "Pretty much a downer Rumi, a lot of our clients are already gone, our house is a mess and we can't even buy better equipment anymore!"

"Ha! As if we had any before!" Mitsuo replied bluntly.

"What was that!" Sakenosuke stood up and was about to pummel the diminutive snot to a pulp.

Raizou was still busy drinking his float; ignoring everyone.

Rumi spoke again, "So...how's your wife?"

"Who? Sakako? Yeah she's doing fine, why?"

Rumi just stared at him with a stoic face and turned away, "Nothing much, just wanted to know if she was still with you,"

Sakenosuke was taken aback a bit, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Mitsuo further added, "What Rumi means is that she's surprised that that wife of yours still hasn't left you yet for a better man,"

Sakenosuke was even more angry with Mitsuo now, "Why you, take that back!" he said as he grabbed the midget by the collar. Raizou suddenly stood up and stopped him, "_Hoy_! Sake! Put him down, don't make a scene here!" he was right; as many people started staring at him (even more so than before because of his suit).

This quickly put him off and he dropped Mitsuo; who proceeded to straighten his collar, "Sakenosuke...you might as well have already figured it out how hard life is these days right? I mean come on! You can't be serious in going on like this? You've gotta get your priorities straight. How do you think your wife's feeling right now living in a dilapidated old shack with a bum like you who doesn't even have a steady job?"

Sakenosuke stubbornly defended himself, "But I DO have a job, I run a super-villain counselling agency,"

"Well how's that goin' for ya?" Mitsuo replied bluntly, which made Sakenosuke a bit uneasy at the very least.

"Ah, what do you know Mitsuo? You work as a boring accountant while I live the exciting life of being a big fish in the criminal underground," Sakenosuke said with every bit of confidence he could muster.

Mitsuo just grinned mischievously, "Oh? Well, you seem to be doing well for someone who's close to bankruptcy, when you and your wife finally end up in the gutter as a couple of delusional street vagrants let me know," he chuckled slightly picturing the two out on the street.

This made Sakenosuke even more uneasy than before, picturing a similar scenario with the two of them, but quickly shook it off his mind.

"Look you guys, I'm doing what I want; I'm happy, Sakako is happy, and both of us are doing just fine,"

"Yeah? Well for how long?" Rumi said abruptly.

"Well I...," Sakenosuke was cut off, considering Rumi's and even Mitsuo's words for the first time since today.

It was true that he and Sakako weren't that financially well off, but they were still able to support each other by taking part time jobs...at the very least.

Sakako especially, made the most sacrifices just so she could be with him; having quit her job at the Medabot Research Facility she was working at, she had given up a promising career for a low-life bum like him.

This got Sakenosuke thinking; for the first time in the past few years.

"So...what do you guys suggest I do?"

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do, you're gonna grow up, dump that costume in the trash, and get a better job; a LEGAL one so you can at least live a stable life with that woman," Rumi said while crossing her arms.

Sakenosuke was already at the end of his rope; he had to consider the people around him. All this time after the Robos disbanded it was all about him, he never thought about what Sakako thought nor did he even consider that much concern for her.

After a few minutes of being lost in thought, he finally figured that; enough was enough.

He then stood up, said goodbye to his friends before they're order came (Man that was long!) and left without even a bite of his favourite sundae.

He then went directly home, which was exactly; in Mistuo's words, a dilapidated old shack that only a total bum would live in as he had only noticed until now.

To him, it was large enough to be considered to be his base of operations; still, it wasn't exactly spacious enough to be considered as a proper work place or a house for that matter.

He then went inside, only to find his wife; on the ground gathering some scattered papers that had been sprawled all over the floor. "Oh! _Anata_...you're home, I-I was just cleaning up," she said with a sweet smile.

He quickly ran to her and asked what happened, "Some old clients of ours wanted to leave our organization, they said that they wanted their money back; you know, their registration fee? I tried to tell them that we spent the money already but they still wouldn't leave, so I begged them to, provided that we would eventually pay them..., darling what are we going to do,"

He looked at his wife; noticing the scratches and bruises on her face, citing that even more may be under her suit. This was a huge blow to Sakenosuke; who began to survey the interior of their so-called "home", his wife and even himself on a mirror nearby.

At that moment, Rumi's words began to echo in his mind, "_I'll tell you what you're gonna do, you're gonna grow up, dump that costume in the trash, and get a better job; a LEGAL one so you can at least live a stable life with that woman_, _how do you think she feels about all this_?"

"_Ne_, Sakenosuke?" Sakako asked, noticing her husband staring into space.

"Sakako...," Sakenosuke said discreetly.

"Hm? Yes darling?"

"Get up and take your costume off,"

"Eh! _Doushite_!" she said in shock, her face visibly turning crimson, "Wh-what did you have in mind darling? A-are we...going to-you know-d-do i...,"

"No!" Sakenosuke said as he unzipped his costume and taking it off, revealing nothing but his boxer shorts, "I'm going to change; I'm going to find a real job, get a better home and hopefully be a better man and husband to you!" he said with the utmost resolve and confidence with a pose (just imagine that if you can XD!).

Sakako looked on as she gazed at her beloved, her eyes gleaming with admiration and love. (Like she always does...XD).

_Back to the present..._

He was finally nearing his house; which was a quaint little Japanese suburban home with a red roof, a front yard and a stone wall fence as well as a red gate. He entered the front yard and walked through the stone steps straight to the door of his house.

Taking the key out of his right pocket, he pushed it into the hole and saw that it was open, "_They must be home_," he opened the door and took his shoes off, "_Tadaima_, Sakako?" as soon as he said that, a woman clad in a pink apron emerged from the kitchen, with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"Hm? Oh! Darling your home! How was work?"

"Tiresome as always; you know, busy and all that jazz...hey, where's Kimiyo?" he replied as he laid down his bag on the sofa.

"Upstairs dear, you can go see her if you like, dinner will be ready in a few," Sakako said as she went back into the kitchen.

Only to be grabbed at the waist by her husband, "I missed you...,"

"_Ah_...I know, I missed you too," Sakako said as she rubbed her free hand on her husband's right arm.

Sakenosuke then gave his wife a tender kiss on the cheek before proceeding upstairs to greet their adorable little daughter.

Life was good

**Sakako is a name I made up for Ms. Caviar, since I have no idea what her real name is in the anime, plus it is still technically a female Japanese name. Well, feel free to R&R.**

**This is a re-post, the first one was a total bust.**


End file.
